The Good in ones Heart
by kairixriri
Summary: When Sora brutally shatters Kairi's heart, who is left for her to love...?
1. Chaptire 1

**The Good in ones Heart **

_Chaptire 1: Tears of the Princess_

The graceful figure stood very still on the edge of the shore. It was great to finally be reunited with her lost friends, and be back on the Destiny Islands. So why was she not happy? A tear silently, and slowly, fell alongside her cheek, as she glanced at the figure, not too far away, who had shattered her heart. She was sure that Sora felt the same, as did Riku. But he did not. Her feet took her into the water, up to her knees, and she felt the breeze blowing through her hair, as she thought of her horrid rejection.

"This hurts… More than anything I've ever felt…"  
She tilted her head downwards and let her long red hair cover her tears.

"Kairi!"  
Kairi spun her head around to see Sora. He waved to her, that wave he always did. With that big cheerful smile. But all she could do was cry now. She felt there were no words left to speak to him.  
"Come Kairi! Me and Riku are going to collect some seashells! Want to come help?"  
Kairi just shook her head and stared back at the ocean. Sora gave her a look of concern, and slowly walked towards her.  
"Kairi…?"  
"Not now Sora…"  
"Oh… Okay, sorry… Bye."  
Sora waved a goodbye to her, but she paid no attention.  
Kairi walked along the shore, to the bridge, and pushed her boat out on the ocean. She no longer wanted to stay at the island with Sora and Riku. It felt too weird. And she sailed her way home, still crying.

Kairi creaked open the big door to her house as quietly as she could. When she began closing it, it made a big "CREAK" and her mother started walking over. Kairi did not want her mom to see her in tears so she jolted for the stairs and ran up as fast as her feet could take her. She ran to the door ahead of her with the name "Kairi" painted in light pink on it. She ran in, slammed the door, and threw herself on her pink bed.  
"Kairi? Are you okay?"  
Kairi just layed on her bed and cried all night.  
"I feel so numb…"  
The only thing Kairi had the strength to do, was cry. She lifted her hand up and looked at it. Just looking at her shaking hand, made her now feel that she was shaking. Did rejection really feel this bad? What happened to Sora's promise? Didn't he care anymore? She got up, lifted the covers, and got in bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.  
"I don't know what to think anymore…"

Kairi sat up so fast she made herself dizzy. She took her pink covers off slowly, turned herself, and placed her feet on the ground. She leaned forward and placed her head on her hand.  
"What a weird dream…"  
Kairi just shook her head to it, and got dressed. She opened her door and peeped her head out.  
No one in sight.  
She crept her way down the hall, and down the stairs, all the way out the front door, without anyone noticing.


	2. Chaptire 2

**_Chaptire 2: On the Other Side_**

Kairi took her shoes off and carried them as she walked along the shore of the Destiny Islands. She was hoping no one would be there, especially Sora, so she could have some quiet time to think.  
Approaching voices quickly interrupted her thoughts.  
"Kairi! Hey! What's up?"  
Its was that cheerful voice. The one that now haunted her dreams at night, and haunted her thoughts in the day.  
"Nothing much… I'm kind of busy right now Sora. Can you please just leave me alone?"  
"Yeah, sure. Bye!"

When Sora was far enough Riku approached Kairi. He put his arm over her shoulder and brought her close to him.  
"Sora doesn't understand how much you hurt right now. But don't worry. Everything's going to be alright…"  
"Okay, Riku…"  
Kairi slowly put her head upon his shoulder and cried.  
"I didn't think Sora or anyone else, even you, would understand…"  
"It's okay. I understand perfectly."  
Riku leaned his head over hers and they stood there for a long while.

A lot later on, when Riku had already left, Kairi sat on a rock close to the shore of the Destiny Islands. She thought long and hard, and finally brought her heart to a conclusion.  
"Sora isn't the one the one for me… But I'll find someone eventually… Until then… I don't want to stay here anymore…"  
Kairi turned her head towards the secret place. She hadn't visited it since she had been separated from Sora long ago. She walked over, crouched down, and walked along the little tunnel.  
She stood up and looked around as if looking at a bunch of old photos you hadn't seen in years. But what caught her eye, was a door, which was in front of her. The door that never had a way through, no handle, no nothing. But this time… There **was** a handle.

"How odd…"  
Kairi thought to herself. She put her shoes down and walked curiously toward the door and placed her delicate hand on the handle.  
"I wonder if I should…"  
She let her curiousity get the best of her and turned the handle.  
It was so dark she couldn't see anything, but, she walked through the door anyway.

After walking through a long dark tunnel for quite some time, she saw a light up ahead.  
"Light!"  
Kairi ran towards the light and found herself in a totally different world.  
"What is this place…?"  
She walked out of the tunnel very slowly and stepped forward.  
"Where am I?"  
Kairi turned around to go back, but there was no tunnel, or door. She was stuck. She turned around once again.  
"AHHH!"  
A tall man with a very long sword, one wing, and long silver hair startled Kairi. He held his sword up close to her face.  
"Who are you?"  
He asked slowly.  
"K-Kairi…"  
He smiled evily and took her hand.  
"Welcome to Hollow Bastian, Kairi. My name is Sephiroth…"


End file.
